Sesame Street and The Muppet Show Sketches for Superfriends!
This is a list of Sesame Street and The Muppet Show songs and skits that would've appeared on the Blue's Clues episode from the fourth season, Superfriends! Note that most of these sketches are superhero oriented. Date: April 23, 2001 Total of Segments: 12 Season 4: 2001 - 2002 Featuring the Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Frank Oz, and Jim Henson {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH" 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-aligm: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-aligm: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-aligm: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: A girl cannot get her computer to start. Super Grover tries to fix it by jumping up and down and shouting "Wubba wubba!", but she soon discovers that the computer is not turned on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of idol-worshipping pigs sacrifice Janice, who sings "A Little Help from My Friends" as the Electric Mayhem rescues her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Floyd Pepper sings "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: instead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Super Grover teaches a class for potential superheroes. Among his students are Telly, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Herry, and Merry. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy stars as Wonder Pig in this scene of "sheer terror". Piggy and her husband, Link, have returned home to find Annie Sue in a trance-like state uttering chicken sounds. Dr. Julius Strangepork says that it seems as though she were frightened by a chicken! At that very moment, Link spots a giant chicken outside the house. He, too, becomes a victim, and does nothing but cluck. Soon Strangepork is also clucking. When Miss Piggy finally discovers what has happened, she determines that it is a job that only Wonder Pig can handle! She takes on her secret identity, and grows several feet to scare off the chicken. Miss Piggy looks to her adoring audience to say, “Eat your heart out, Lynda Carter.” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Morphin Mega Monsters: Merry Monster wants to play tag with two blue monsters, but Zostic's underlings sow seeds of prejudice, which only the Mega Monsters can cure. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." (First: Magenta Comes Over! ) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Pigs in Space: The Swinetrek is being pursued by a mysterious object! Dr. Julius Strangepork announces over the intercom that he has discovered the objects identity, but will not reveal what it is until after he has made an entrance. When he does, heroic music echoes through the ship! The object is none other than M.A.M.M.A., sent to underscore the sketch. The machine fills the sketch with dramatic stings, but only plays "dumb music" whenever Link Hogthrob speaks. When Miss Piggy decides that she's had enough and walks off the sketch, M.A.M.M.A. plays the music of a burlesque stripper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After the So Long Song, Statler reveals his superhero identity: Money Man! |- Category:Blue's Clues Episodes with Muppet Segments